Mommie Dearest
left | writer = James Stoteraux & Chad Fiveash | director = Tony Solomons | previous = Best Served Cold | next = 7x08 }} is the seventh episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and fortieth episode of the series overall. This episode will be mostly centered on Lily Salvatore Summary SECRETS FROM THE PAST — In order to get through to Lily about Julian's manipulating ways, Stefan and Damon confront their mother with painful memories from their childhood. However, when Lily reveals a dark secret she’s been harboring for over 160 years, Stefan and Damon are left questioning everything they’ve ever known about their family. Determined to prove himself to Lily, Enzo comes face-to-face with Julian and challenges him to a duel, but an unexpected twist threatens to complicate things. Elsewhere, Matt finds himself in the middle of a deepening mystery involving the residents of Mystic Falls, and Caroline's world is turned upside down when Valerie reveals some life-changing news to her. Bonnie and Alaric also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Todd Lasance as Julian *Jaiden Kaine as Beau Guest Cast *John Charles Meyer as Young Giuseppe *Gavin Casalegno as Young Damon *Luke Judy as Young Stefan Trivia *Season 7's "Thanksgiving episode" has a flashback to Stefan and Damon's childhood before anyone in their fam became a vamp. "It brings the brothers together in an interesting way; I love seeing them both as children, which we've never done before." November Sweeps Preview Spoilers 2015 Continuity Behind the Scenes Cultural References *''Mommie Dearest'' is a 1981 American biographical drama film about Joan Crawford and the abusive relationship she had with her adopted daughter Christina Crawford and her adopted son Christopher, starring Faye Dunaway, Mara Hobel and Diana Scarwid. *Mommie Dearest is a memoir and exposé written by Christina Crawford, the adopted daughter of actress Joan Crawford. The book, which depicts Christina's childhood and her relationship with her mother, was published in 1978. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Pictures |-|Promotional= |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2015-09-26_Luke_Judy_Instagram.jpg|Luke Judy September 26, 2015 2015-09-25_Ian_Somerhalder_Paul_Wesley_Luke_Judy_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, Luke Judy September 23, 2015 2015-09-25_Candice_King_Paul_Wesley_Gavin_Casalegno_Instagram.jpg|Candice Accola, Paul Wesley, Gavin Casalegno September 25, 2015 2015-09-24_Luke_Judy_Instagram.jpg|©Luke Judy September 24, 2015 2015-09-23_Luke_Judy_Instagram.jpg|Luke Judy September 23, 2015 2015-09-23_Gavin_Casalegno_Instagram.jpg|©Gavin Casalegno September 23, 2015 2015-09-23_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 23, 2015 2015-09-22_Ian_Somerhalder_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder September, Annie Wersching September 22, 2015 2015-09-22_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder September, Paul Wesley September 22, 2015 2015-09-22_19-20_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching September 22, 2015 Damons_Camaro.jpg|September 22, 2015 2015-09-21_Gavin_Casalegno_Instagram.jpg|©Gavin Casalegno September 21, 2015 2015-09-21_Jaiden_Kaine_Instagram.jpg|Jaiden Kaine September 21, 2015 2015-09-21_Annie_Wersching_Jaiden_Kaine_Instagram.jpg|Jaiden Kaine Annie Wersching, 2015-09-20_John_Charles_Meyer_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, John Charles Meyer September 20, 2015 2015-09-18_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder September 17, 2015 Damons_Coffin.jpg|September 18, 2015 2015-09-17_James_Stoteraux_Twitter.jpg|©James Stoteraux September 17, 2015 2015-09-17_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|Cornell Willis, Andi Behring September 17, 2015 Mystic_Falls_Cemetery_Salvatore_Crypt.jpg|Filming in the Salvatore crypt September 17, 2015 Mystic_Falls_Cemetery_Cross_Tomb.jpg|©Cornell Willis September 17, 2015 Mystic_Falls_Cemetery.jpg|Filming in the cemetery September 16, 2015 2015-09-16_Geoff_Shotz_Alan_Cohen_Instagram.jpg|Geoff Shotz September 16, 2015 Mystic_Falls_Woods.jpg|Filming in the woods September 12, 2015 2015-09-11_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Mystic Falls Cemetery September 11, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 7